


Glee's Final Season

by spaceorphan



Series: sketches and prompt fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: My take on what Glee's final season would look like if it had gone on.  Set five years after season six - Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina are all living their lives in New York City.





	Glee's Final Season

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @ckerouac and everyone who gave me prompts in the form of different show titles, and @snarkyhag who stopped Cooper from stealing a baby. This turned out to be quite the adventure. 
> 
> For context - This set of episodes takes place five years after the events of season six (effectively season 11??) and ends around the time that the real series finale ends. It is mostly canon compliant – though I did take liberty with a few things, most notably, changing Sam and Mercedes’s story. But for the most part, it should settle in nicely into regular canon – and its intent is that this is my own version of the final season of the show.
> 
> Also note: I’m not that great at picking out music for these episodes, so feel free to fill in those blanks yourselves ;)

**Previously on Glee** :

 **Rachel** : After a long on-again, off-again romance, Rachel married long time boyfriend Jesse St. James.  Then, she accepted the role of Jane Austen in the new musical Jane Austen Sings!  

 **Kurt and Blaine** : Just finished up their LGBTQ co-produced version of Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf, which tested their relationship - but their marriage is still going strong. Blaine recently wrote a musical called Trapped in an Elevator: A Love Story, which will premiere Off-off-off- Broadway and Kurt has designed his own jewelry line called Hummel Brag.  

 **Santana and Brittany** : Also still happily married, though have enjoyed an open relationship, Santana works in Public Relations, though through having her own drama, has just been let go by her biggest client, while Brittany continues to do her webseries Unicorn Universe with writer Mary Hollaran.  

 **Mercedes and Sam** : Mercedes has released her second solo album to much critical acclaim.  Sam has recently made the decision to give up his life in Ohio to move in with her so they can start a life together.  Sam works as a teacher - and finds schools in NYC much different than back in Ohio.

 **Artie** : Finished up his doctorate in film studies, and insists on everyone calling him Dr. Artie.  He’s done countless number of indie films, had an affair with an undergrad, and directed various episodes of television.  

 **Tina** : Works as a receptionist at a TV studio, and is often frustrated that all of her friends seem to be so much further ahead of her in life.

And that’s what you missed on Glee…

 

///

 

**Episode 11.1: Post-Modern Prometheus**

[Taking place during the summer] After Artie finishes his degree - he’s approached by a wealthy producer who has seen his work and would like to fund him.  However, in order to get the money for various projects, the producer asks that Artie film a working script the producer wants to pitch to a major studio, a story based on the Greek Gods, but depicted in modern day.  The script is a little weird - and the producer has is own ideas, including having Artie cameo as Hephaestus, but Artie decides to do his own thing, including casting his friends and putting himself in the role of Zeus.  [‘Having someone in a wheelchair play the king of all the gods sends a strong message’ Artie argues.]

Kurt is originally offered the role of Hades, but being tired of always playing the more serious role (and why is his life always surrounded by death symbolism?), he decides he wants to take on the role of Dionysus, which Artie initially bulks at giving him.  Kurt throws himself into the role to prove Artie wrong.   Blaine, meanwhile, takes on Hades, and also takes the role a little too seriously, which concerns Kurt.

Rachel and Santana are both insulted that neither were considered for Aphrodite – which is given to one of Artie’s previous students.  Instead, Santana is playing Athena (the goddess of war and wisdom) and Rachel Hestia (the goddess of home and chasity).  Santana mocks her mercilessly.  

Artie asks Mercedes to play Hera, which she accepts - then decides to rewrite part of the script because she doesn’t feel it’s feminist enough, while Sam plays Ares, and freaks out a little when there he find that there’s a Hera/Ares love scene in the script.  

Meanwhile, Tina is cast as Demeter - the most boring goddess of all, she laments.  However, when the guy playing Poseidon drops out, Tina makes a campaign to change the role so a woman can play it.  And because Artie can’t find enough people in time - Brittany plays both Apollo and Artemis. 

The producer ends up loving Artie’s vision, and agrees to fund a major project for him.

 

**Episode 11.2: Yippie Kayak**

The gang decides to take a much needed, end of the summer, vacation up state.  They decide to go camping, on the suggestion of Sam, even though most of them don’t do outdoor very well.  

At the campsite, Rachel brings her an entire car full of camping equipment, and Jesse spends most of the weekend trying to get it all set up for her.  Meanwhile, Artie tries to go kayaking, but is told that he’s not allowed.  Tina become indignant on his behalf – and Artie shows he’s perfectly capable of doing it.   

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes decide to go for a hike, but end up getting lost, because Santana and Sam keep arguing about where to go.  As it’s getting dark, Santana storms off and Brittany goes to find her.  While they’re alone, Santana admits to Brittany that she’s frustrated that she’s failed – not just there, but at her job, and Brittany consoles her the best she can.  While trying to find their way back, they stumble upon a log cabin where Santana and Brittany meet their doppelgangers - Butch Santana and Astronomer Brittany – and learn a few helpful lessons about life.  

Sam vents his frustrations to Mercedes – only to find that Sam isn’t upset about Santana, he’s upset that he prefers the quiet of the country, and is feeling stifled in the city, but doesn’t know what that will do their relationship.  Mercedes tells him she’s open to finding a second house upstate, where they could spend part of their time, especially when Sam needs to get away.  

Meanwhile, getting some time alone, Kurt and Blaine decide to have sex, but find that it’s much harder to do outside than they originally thought.  

 

**Episode 11.3: Blaine vs. The Imported Hard Salami**

Blaine gets a new role in a play that involves him not only being nude but having a nude sex scene on stage with another man - which he hadn’t been fully aware of when he took the part.  Kurt tells him that he’s fine with the role - even though Blaine feels a little weird about it.  During rehearsals, though, things get even more complicated when Blaine’s costar hits on him off-stage as well.  Blaine goes through a process of asking his friends for advice (Sam, Rachel, Santana) and nothing they tell him really make him feel better about it.  

Kurt, meanwhile, begins to suspect something’s up and shows up at rehearsal one day to see the costar flirting with Blaine.  Kurt let’s the guy have it, but is also frustrated that Blaine didn’t tell him about it.  After letting Kurt cool off, Blaine and Kurt have a long conversation about their various issues with communication in their relationship.  Kurt tells Blaine there’s no reason to fear talking to him, that they’re a team, and that their marriage only works when they’re talking it out.  Blaine, in turn, reaffirmed their commitment to each other – and says he’ll deal with the situation at work like a professional, which he does, letting the guy know that anything that happens has to remain on stage, because he’s very happily married.

Meanwhile, Santana lands herself a new client, an older, wealthy man who is opening up a chain delicatessen.  Santana’s delivered ten big cases of salami and is told to hand them out for advertising.  Not sure how to get rid of the tons of quickly rotting meat in her apartment, she recruits the rest of the crew (including the vegetarian Rachel who doesn’t want to touch the stuff and Sam, who can’t stop eating the salami) to help her advertise the new deli.

 

**Episode 11.4: Sam and Mercedes’s Fancy Party**

Sam and Mercedes decide to throw a party at their new home – and everyone arrives thinking it’s just another fun party.  When the gang arrives, though, they find it interesting that both Sam and Mercedes have their families there, as well as many of Mercedes church friends.  They soon learn that Sam and Mercedes have set this up to be an impromptu wedding.  

The girls (and Kurt) all take Mercedes aside.  Tina’s irate about it, while Rachel and Kurt are hesitant, Santana apathetic, and Brittany for it.  Mercedes explains that this is what she wants – and she knows that Sam is the one for her just like they all knew their significant others were right for them.  Getting in the spirit, Kurt goes to design a homemade fancy attire for her, while Rachel, Tina, and Brittany (upon Brittany’s request) find something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.  Brittany also agrees to do the ceremony when Mercedes’s pastor can’t show up.  And Tina tells Rachel that she plans on interrupting the wedding because she doesn’t believe it’s right.

Meanwhile - Santana puts out some fires regarding Mercedes’s family, and in doing so, feels like she’s back on her PR game.  

On the boys’ side – Blaine and Artie are pretty happy for Sam, and Sam asks Blaine to give a best man speech, for which he feels incredibly unprepared.  Artie tries to give him advice, but it’s not great.  And Sam admits to what he would have said at Blaine’s wedding, had he been able to give a speech as best man - which inspires Blaine to say something touching.  

The ceremony is had, and it is lovely.  Sam and Mercedes commit, and it’s very sweet.  Tina ends up not saying anything, and later confide to Rachel that she thinks she was just jealous of everyone’s happiness.  Rachel (of all people) let’s Tina know that she is loved - whether she’s in a relationship or not.

The party turns into a dance and karaoke party, and near the end, Kurt and Blaine are with each other, watching Sam and Mercedes – and they reaffirm their love for one another.  Kurt admits that he’s been thinking that maybe it’s time for them to go one step further.  Blaine isn’t sure what he means by that.  

 

**Episode 11.5: The Honeymoon**

As Sam and Mercedes head out on their honeymoon, the rest of the gang thinks about their own honeymoons:

Story 1: Santana and Brittany – Santana and Brittany spend their honeymoon in the Bahamas - a la Sue’s honeymoon gift to them.  They’re there for three months - and spend a great deal of time going on adventures, being pampered, and Brittany trying to find out where Wonder Woman’s exact birthplace is.  As they honeymoon draws to a close, however, Santana begins to freak out – they don’t have a house or jobs or any kind of foundation to actually start a life.  Brittany calms her down, and says they’ll be fine, just like they always are.  And that Brittany’s happy to just start her life with her – whether it be there in the Bahamas, or in New York, or wherever they want to go.  They’re lucky – because the world is open to them, and they shouldn’t be scared as long as they have each other.

Story 2: Rachel and Jesse – During the middle of their honeymoon, Rachel suddenly remembers that one of the days is the anniversary of when Finn passed away.  She’s quiet and reflective about it – enough so that Jesse notices she isn’t being herself.  Rachel admits that she feels a little weird, but she isn’t sure why.  She’s happy with Jesse, and happy where her life is, but she didn’t think this was where her story was originally going to go.  She says she always thought Finn was her soulmate, and despite almost forgetting the anniversary, and despite not even remember what Finn sounds like, he’ll always have a piece of her heart.  

Jesse, in turn, tells her that he doesn’t believe in soulmates.  He tells her that sometimes people are meant to be a part of your life for whatever given reason, and no matter how long or short that time period is, it’ll always leave a mark.  (And he instinctively reaches out, knowing where her Finn tattoo is).  Jesse says he knows Finn’s a part of her past – and that will always be a thing, but he is her present and her future.  Rachel agrees, and tells Jesse that she loves him, and that she thinks this is how the story was always supposed to go, you just never know when there will be twists or turns.  

Story 3: Kurt and Blaine – Kurt and Blaine, on their honeymoon, are busy rediscovering each other after they had been broken up for the past few months.  They’re so lost in each other that when they get a phone call letting them know Dalton has burned down it’s an awful burst of cold reality.  They decide to cut short their honeymoon and head back to Ohio – where Blaine is able to visit the ashes of Dalton.  He’s understandably distraught, and he tells Kurt it’s like his childhoon home was destroyed (which was more his home than his actual home - because there was never anyone at his actual home).  Kurt tells him that while it’s sad that it’s happened - that it’s okay to let go.  Dalton can be rebuilt, and Kurt will help him do that.  But also, that Blaine has a secure home now – in Kurt – and that foundation won’t ever be burned down.  Blaine takes comfort in those words.  

Story 4: Mercedes and Sam – Sam and Mercedes get a nice little cottage for their honeymoon.  On the first night, Mercedes is a little nervous because they’re finally going to sleep with each other for the first time – and Mercedes will be losing her virginity.  Sam calms her down - letting her know that they waited for a reason - so that she would be comfortable, and if she needs more time, that’s fine.  But he also lets her know that even if their first time is awkward and not great, that he’ll continue to love her, and besides, everyone gets better with practice.  This makes Mercedes laugh - and she says she’s okay with moving forward – that she’s happy she waited, but she is finally ready.

[Missing: Artie and Tina]

 

**Episode 11.6: The Gang Sells Out**

Rachel’s opening night of Jane Austen Sings! Is less than a week away - and she hasn’t been this nervous since her first stint on Funny Girl, and she thinks she’s going to suck.  The gang tries to cheer her up, but it’s to no avail, and Rachel is so overly nervous that she flubs at one of the final dress rehearsals.  

Artie comes in to state that he’s found Rachel’s doppelganger - a punk Rachel who performs at a bar not far from Rachel’s theater.   Everyone but Rachel wants to see her, but Rachel refuses saying she doesn’t have time for that, and they should be worried more about her than someone who looks like her.  They decide to go to the bar anyway without Rachel, including Jesse, who understands her melodrama, but thinks she could use a night away.  She spends the entire night worrying about what this other Rachel would be like.  

The next day - the gang fills Rachel in on their night – exclaiming that Punk Rachel might be the best person to ever perform.  Santana has said that she talked with Punk Rachel - and signed her that night.  Kurt and Blaine say that they’ve considered opening a piano bar just to showcase Punk Rachel.  And Artie exclaims he’s found a muse for his next film.  And Jesse states that her next big performance is the same night as Rachel’s opening night, and that the gang is thinking about seeing the Punk Rachel performance.  Rachel storms out – mad at all of them.

After a night of no sleep – once again picturing how wonderful Punk Rachel is, and how she’s better than regular Rachel – Rachel decides to check out Punk Rachel for herself, only to find that Punk Rachel is really, really awful.  She decides that no one is going to out perform her – and despite whether her friends are there or not, she’s going to give the best damn performance ever.  

Opening Night of the show comes, and Rachel kills it.  She also sees that her friends, and Jesse, have shown up to support her.  They claimed that while they did go see Punk Rachel (who they agree is awful) they all knew that nothing would light a fire under Rachel more than having some competition.  

Meanwhile, (in the episode’s subplot) Tina notice that Blaine has been acting oddly – that he’s been blowing off he and Tina’s usual dinner night for the past few weeks.  Tina confronts him and then Kurt to see if something’s up - but both deny it.  Tina then enlists Brittany’s help to spy on Blaine.  They see him chatting with and having lunch with another guy - and Tina’s convinced it’s some sort of affair.  She tells Kurt about it - to which Kurt tells her she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.  

Tina and Brittany continue to stake out Kurt and Blaine, and eventually follow them to a hospital.  Fearing something bad, Tina confronts them about it.  Kurt and Blaine, while annoyed with Tina (and Brittany) for sticking their nose in where it doesn’t belong, decide that it wouldn’t hurt to say what they’re up to.  Blaine admits that the guy he was with was another friend of theirs, a gay man who has children.  Kurt and Blaine have been discussing the possibility of children, and were looking into options.  Tina and Brittany both freak out in excitement - but Kurt and Blaine said that a) they didn’t want to stomp on Rachel’s night and b) are still in the very early planning stages.  They don’t want to get too carried away too fast.  Still - they’re very excited about the prospect of having a child.  

[Missing: Mercedes and Sam]

 

**Episode 11.7: Drinking the Kool Aid**

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Santana decide to visit Quinn.  Kurt and Blaine are wanting to see if she’s still offering to donate eggs for their baby.  Santana and Rachel find it skeptical, but Kurt and Blaine recount how in college Quinn offered.  Rachel offers her own eggs, to which Santana makes a million jokes, but Kurt and Blaine are a little hesitant about that.  

Quinn has a nice place on Long Island.  When they meet her - she’s acting a little weird (which Santana points out right away).  Everything about the house is too neat and clean and quiet, and Quinn is acting like she’s forty-six, not twenty-six.  Quinn give a run down of her life - she’s a real estate agent with a good firm, still married to Puck, and living the life she always wanted.  Kurt and Blaine are ask about the egg donation - to which Quinn replies a little hastily yes, as long as she’s paid.  A middle-aged Hispanic woman comes in, and yells at Quinn about not keeping quiet.  Quinn waves her of as a cleaning lady, but the lady bites back that she is no cleaning lady, and Quinn better know her place.  

That’s when Santana tells her to spill it – so Quinn does.  Quinn’s actually the older woman’s house cleaner, she’s allowed room and board if she keeps the place clean.  She and Puck have been divorced for a couple of years - after he took off on her.  Quinn wanted children, but Puck did not – claiming he was going to end up like his dad.  She lost her job due to lay offs, and has been struggling ever since.  Kurt and Blaine apologize for coming - but Quinn says she’d still like to help if possible.  She still keeps in touch with Shelby (Rachel’s mom), and Beth is doing great.  Quinn says she knows that she’ll never be a real mother, but if she can help give the world children to caring parents, then it’s worth it.  Quinn officially agrees to donate eggs, and Kurt and Blaine say they’ll pay her.  

They, however, still need a surrogate.  Rachel offers again - but Santana claims that Rachel’s too selfish to do that.  Kurt and Blaine take her up on her offer.  

As a post-wedding present, Brittany gives Mercedes a voucher for a free yoga class recommended to her by her coworker Mary Hollaran. Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina go - only to find that everyone in the class is way too happy.  They find that the key to this happiness is some Stanley Kubric-esque mind control videos they are forced to watch before doing the yoga.  Brittany thinks there’s nothing wrong with this, but Mercedes and Tina decide that they’d rather not be apart of the strange cult-like yoga class.

And meanwhile, still, Artie and Sam get addicted to a virtual reality game all weekend, and don’t even notice that everyone’s been gone for two days.

 

**Episode 11.8: Freak the Freak Out**

Rachel tells Jesse about wanting to be a surrogate.  She thought he’d be upset – but he’s fine with it.  The producers of her show, however, are less than enthused.  She just started her show, and now she’s going to have to leave it after a few months, breaking a contract.  Rachel tries to tell them that she can come back after she’s given birth, but they aren’t as open-minded about it.  Rachel then has doctor’s appointments - and when they start to tell her how her body is going to change, she begins to get cold feet about the whole thing.

Rachel then takes a trip with Blaine – he and Kurt are redecorating and slowly looking at baby related things.  Blaine also takes a moment to tell her that he knows this is a big decision for her, not to rush - there are other options, and that they won’t feel bad if she decides to bow out.  Rachel tells him he’s going to make a wonderful dad.  Blaine then tells him, he’s a little nervous about it – he thought he’d always be the one ready to go, but Kurt’s the one taking charge in everything, and he’s a little nervous, too.  Rachel tells him they’ll be nervous together - and says that she’s fully in.  

Mercedes confides in Kurt that her second album is doing extremely well – so well that her label has asked if she wants to do a three month national tour.  She really does but she says she isn’t sure how Sam will take it - especially since he has a job that he can’t up and leave.  Kurt tells her that marriage is hard – he definitely know, but to talk to Sam.  He’s sure he’ll be more open minded about it than she thinks.  Later - Mercedes does come clean to Sam, and he’s more than supportive, even if he’s being honest, and is a little scared as well.  Mercedes feels better about it, and decides to tell her producer that she’ll be going on tour.

Kitty’s in town and meets up with Artie, Tina, Santana and Brittany.  They all go out clubbing.  Tina gets super drunk and ends up making out with a girl - to which she freaks out about.  Santana and Brittany take her home, where Tina decides she needs to reevaluate her entire life.  Santana says she’s doesn’t have to – because Tina is probably not gay (though Brittany is excited about the idea of another bi-corn), but experimenting, and there’s nothing wrong with that. 

Meanwhile, Artie and Kitty have a nice time where they catch up - and Artie learns that she’s married and has a kid.  Artie’s a little surprised by this, thinking he was gonna probably hook up with her that night, but Kitty says she just wanted to see how he was doing.  And while the encounter goes well, Kitty mentions that they’re fundamentally different in that she’s, deep down, someone who wants a more stable life, and Artie’s always going to be a player – to which Artie feels like he needs to reevaluate his life’s choices.  

 

**Episode 11.9: Dance, Dance Resolution**

Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Tina take a trip down to Chicago to see Mike.  Mike’s doing choreography for a new ballet - and is excited for everyone to come see it.  While they’re there - they catch up with Mike – Sam talks about how he’s going to cope with Mercedes leaving, Artie talks about trying to find inspiration for a new film idea he’s toying with, Blaine talks about the idea of becoming a father, and Tina laments that her life isn’t really going anywhere.   

Later, not able to sleep, Tina is up, and Mike joins her.  Tina puts forth that maybe they should hook but, but Mike doesn’t think that’s a good idea, to which Tina asks why not.  Mike, while he admits he’s single, doesn’t think that she should run back to him every time her life isn’t turning out the way she wants it to.  Tina knows he’s right, she’s just tired of being the one not going anywhere.  Mike opens up a little - stating that he isn’t sure what he’s doing either, but is just enjoying life as it comes.  And offers some advice to Tina - that instead of living in the future, she needs to live more in the present.  Tina thanks him - and says she does need to stop comparing herself to everyone else and focus on how awesome she is (to which Mike agrees - she is awesome.)

The next day, after the ballet – Tina notices that there’s a ballerina who looks just like her.  When she goes to check it out a little more, she runs smack dab into an incredibly handsome guy, who introduces himself as Jon.  The two talk for a few moments, before Tina blurts out that she’d like to get some coffee.  Jon agrees to the date.

Meanwhile, Mercedes begins auditioning girls for backup dancers (with the help of Rachel and Brittany and Mercedes’s choreographer Lynn), things get out of control when one of the producers starts making choices that go against the what Mercedes wants.   

And after a few rejected auditions, Kurt decides he needs help with his dancing.  Since Santana is the only one available, she offers to give him some tips.  

 

**Episode 11.10: The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable**

Due to some major snafu somewhere, all the lights in New York City go out.  And these are the stories of those stuck in the blackout.  

Story 1: Tina and Brittany – Brittany was coming to visit Tina at work, and because Tina’s TV station is right near where Brittany films her Youtube show.  Often times they head out to dinner together after work, and this being a Monday night, they were both headed to Rachel’s.  Except the lights go out - and everyone is advised to stay in the building.  Tina is freaking out - because she doesn’t like the dark, and because she’s missing Skying with her new long distance boyfriend Jon.  Brittany, however, thinks the whole thing is delightful - and gets the staff to engage in a game to pass the time – one where they break into teams, and have to act out old sitcoms that people have to guess.  Tina is reluctant to get involved first, but when she finds she is super good at guessing old TV shows, she’s the most enthused person there.

Story 2: Rachel and Artie: Rachel and Artie are in Rachel’s apartment when the lights go out.  It’s a little awkward - then Artie suggests they light candles.  As they do so, Rachel kind of haphazardly talks about her show, but Artie is strangely quiet.  After settling in and sitting there quietly - Artie remarks that he and Rachel aren’t really friends.  Rachel says sure they are - and recounts the time they went off to find his laptop together.  Artie reminds her that it’s been five years since then, and says that she probably can’t even tell him his birthday.  It’s true but Rachel doesn’t remember most people’s birthdays.  Artie says that if they didn’t have mutual friends, then they would have never spoken past high school.  Rachel says that’s fair - but there’s no reason they can’t get to know each other better now.  

They decide to play a game of get-to-know-me.  Artie starts sometimes he wonders if he’s not good at being in relationships and confides that what Kitty told him when she was in town shook him a little.  Rachel admits that she often feels insecure, too, sometimes worries that she’ll wake up one day and still be that loser she was in high school.  Artie confides in her that he sometimes feels like that too - and how it’s weird that even being adults, there are parts of who you were in high school that haunt you.  After they’ve gotten into more conversation, Rachel tells him that she has a secret - and because Artie is there, and they’re now real friends, she’ll tell him first.   

Story 3: Blaine and Santana – Blaine and Santana are coming home on the subway.  Santana is annoyed at Blaine because he might have had a client lined up for her (a coworker of his) but he backed out last minute - and Santana blames Blaine for it.  Blaine blames her bad attitude.  The two are argumentative as the blackout occurs.  

They’re stuck in the subway car with an elderly couple, who finds them a cute couple even when fighting.  Santana, finding it amusing, jumps on the lie, and claims that Blaine is her husband, to which Blaine rolls his eyes, but doesn’t refute.  The elderly couple says they might be able to help with their problems, and Blaine says he doesn’t think so.  They ask how they met, and Santana sarcastically recounts the time Blaine met her on a staircase and how he knew they were destined to fall in love.  Knowing that he’s being mocked, Blaine hits her right back, stating that they then they had a ton of meaningless sex because Santana doesn’t know how to deal with her feelings.  The elderly couple don’t seem to be discourage and continue to inquiry about their issues.  

Blaine says he does not understand why she’s so upset - and Santana says that she need to find work soon.  Blaine tells her that if she’d be a little more of a planner and less of a fly by the seat of her pants person, then maybe she’d be in a more secure position, to which Santana tells him he really needs to let loose every once in a while - and if he thinks he’s going to be a decent dad, he’s gonna have to learn to take whatever curveballs life throws at him.  

The elderly couple recount their own differences, and say that their marriage has worked because they learned how to complement and support each other.  Blaine relents first, and says he’ll still help her find a new client - and get organized.  Santana reluctantly gives in and tells him that while she still thinks he could relax a bit, he’ll still make a good dad.  The elderly couple tell them they know they’ll be together for a long time - to which Blaine and Santana have a good laugh, though don’t correct them.  

Story 4: Kurt and Sam – Kurt and Sam are stuck in the elevator of Rachel’s building.  Kurt, who can’t believe he’s in this situation again, takes a seat and gets out a magazine from his bag.  Sam, however, is freaking out a little and tries to get out.  Kurt consoles him - telling him they’ll be fine.  Sam wants to know how he’s so sure all the air won’t leave or something.  Kurt tells him about what being locked in that elevator was like - and even though there’s no bathroom, it’s not such a bad experience.  

Sam asks Kurt to talk about that time – that he’s only seen Blaine’s fictional version of it in script form, but he’s never heard them talk about the experience.  So Kurt recounts the story - about how Sue kidnapped them, but it wasn’t so bad.  Kurt discovered how deeply he loved Blaine that night – and while he’s always known Blaine was the one he’d want to be with – that night confirmed that they could survive anything together.  Sam thinks that’s sweet - but is still feeling edgy, and wishes Mercedes was there to calm him down.  Kurt asks what Mercedes would do to do that – and Sam says that she sometimes sings to her.  So, Kurt sings him a song, and Sam relaxes.  

Story 5: Mercedes and Jesse –  Mercedes and Jesse were the ones getting the Monday night dinner, and were on their way back home when the lights went out.  Because they can’t take the subway, they decide to brave walking back home in complete darkness.  There are some strange things going on around them, noises they aren’t really sure of, but they decide to continue on.  Not all of the journey back is scary – there’s a street performer playing a sax, which a group of people huddled around him, a bunch of local business offering walkers a safe place to go during the blackout, and - as Jesse points out – for the first time ever, he can see the stars over New York, and it’s a beautiful sight.  They make it home alright, and even dinner hasn’t cooled off completely.  And Jesse and Mercedes look back and can always say they remember the day when the stars came out.  

The lights are eventually turned back on, and everyone makes it back to Rachel’s apartment just fine.  Tina and Brittany have a new game to play, Jesse and Mercedes talk about the stars, Blaine and Santana pretend their married (to the confusion of Kurt and Brittany) and Kurt talks about how he needs to avoid elevators from now on.  Rachel says she’s happy they’re all there - all of her friends (including Artie!) and reveals her news – that she’s been to the doctor to confirm – she’s pregnant!

 

**Episode 11.11: None of Your Business**

With the popularity of Jane Austen Sings! Rising, Rachel ends up in the tabloids more than usual.  There are numerous reports of her questionable behavior, along with accounts of her beginning to look fatigued and gaining weight.  Rachel mostly ignores them until one reporter starts to follower her around, and takes snapshots of her and Kurt coming out of a baby clothing store and publishes that she’s having an affair with Kurt - and that she’s pregnant.  She yells at the reporter, who followers her for more of a scoop, telling him that it’s none of his business what’s going on – but that only fuels speculation.  

Santana nags at her that she should step in (again) and help clear her image.  Rachel thinks she can control it, until after a show one night, instead of fans, she’s bombarded with press.  Rachel hires Santana to clear things up.  Santana invites select press into Rachel’s home (even though Rachel isn’t thrilled about it) so they can do a piece on how loving she is – and the gang goes overboard telling the press how wonderful she is.  Rachel also let’s lip that she is indeed pregnant, which is what everyone really wants to hear.

More speculation about the affair rumors circulate.  This time Kurt and Blaine step in to let Rachel know it’s okay to talk to the press about it (now that it’s been enough time).  The announcement that she’s carrying the baby for her friends wins her favor of the public - and sales pick up even more for Jane Austen Sings! Due to the fact that Rachel will only be with the role for a limited time.  Rachel even learns there’s Tony speculation - and gets excited.

Meanwhile, Blaine begins production on his musical Trapped in an Elevator: A Love Story.  It begins to take up a lot of his time, and he starts to notice that Kurt’s acting a little different – he seems more distant and not as happy as usual.  Amid all the rumors swirling around Kurt and Rachel, Blaine thinks he should talk to Kurt about it - but Kurt tells him he’s fine.  

Elliott comes back into town, and Kurt and Elliott begin to spend more time together - lifting Kurt’s mood a bit.  Blaine doesn’t think much of it, until the same reporters thinking Kurt and Rachel were having an affair are now spotting Kurt and Elliott frequeting an old theater together.  Blaine, wanting the full story, confronts Kurt about it.  While Blaine doesn’t think Kurt’s cheating on him, he does think there’s something else going on - and Kurt admits there is.  

Kurt takes Blaine to the old theater – it’s just the two of them, as the place has been run down for years.  Kurt admits that he’s been having a little bit of a hard time – Blaine’s got his show, and he has his fashion line, and they both have a baby coming, but he misses performing.  So - he has been talking to Elliott about a particular opportunity.  He wants to renovate the old theater and make it their own.  Blaine, a little skeptical, says he isn’t sure they can afford a theater - but that’s when Kurt says they have a wealthy backer - April Rhodes.  She’s the one who owns the theater - and will basically pay them to open it and run it and produce shows to be in it.  Kurt says he knows it’s a little bit of a gamble, but it could mean a more secure life for them and their baby down the road.  But he won’t make any final plans unless Blaine’s completely on board.  Blaine says that he is most definitely on board, as it’s something that they can build together. 

[As the show ends, the two share a kiss on the empty stage - and Blaine jokingly asks if Kurt’s more open to sex on the stage now.]

 

**Episode 11.12: Truth Be Told**

On her webshow, Brittany reveals some personal truths about her and Santana’s life - including some things that Santana preferred to keep quiet - including the fact that she’s having trouble keeping work.  Santana and Brittany argue about it - and Brittany isn’t sure why Santana is so upset since she talks about all of it in the open, and all the time.  Santana explains that there’s a difference between personal discussions and public discussion - because Brittany doesn’t seem to know the difference.  Brittany tells Santana she shouldn’t be ashamed of who she is - or that sometimes she needs help.

Santana stays mad until she’s approached by a representative of a feminist group - a proactive group that lends itself to young girls in need -  who would like Santana to be an official spokesperson for the group.  They’re offering a lofty and secure job, to which Santana has a hard time saying no to.  Brittany is excited for her - but Santana tells her that while this whole thing worked in her favor, that she wants Brittany to promise that no more secrets be revealed on the show anymore - to which Brittany agrees.  Brittany then has Santana on the show to use it as a platform to talk about the new group she’s representing.  

Tina’s long distance boyfriend Jon comes to New York and has dinner with Artie and Artie’s new girlfriend Linda.  Everything is fine until afterwards when Artie confronts Tina that he doesn’t think Jon is a very good boyfriend because he seems more interested in his work than her, while Tina tells Artie that she thinks Linda is only interested in Artie’s work as a filmmaker because she’s an actress.  The two come to blows over it - and decide that they just need to spend more time away from each other.

The more Mercedes plans for her tour, the more Sam feels like he’s being left behind.  Sam feels guilty for wanting more attention - especially when this a big thing for her, but Mercedes says she understands - because they’ll be a part for months, and she admits to him that as much as she’s excited for the tour - she’s going to miss him incredibly.  Mercedes promises to make some Sam time each day before she leaves, and that no matter where she is, he’ll always be with her. 

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse play a couples game to see which couple knows each other better - and they all find out there are still some things about the other one that they never knew.  

 

**Episode 11.13: Girls in Bikinis, Boys Doin’ The Twist**

Brittany is out Christmas shopping when she sees Vice President Sue Sylvester sneaking into a hotel with a man.  She goes home to tell Santana - who doesn’t believe her.  They stake out the hotel, and confirm it’s Sue - and Santana sees that the guy is a well known Democrat Senator.  Santana wants to spy on her to see if she can get any good blackmail going - when Rachel hears about the plan and wants in.  Santana does think she’s in any place to be stealthy, but Rachel insist that they go.  They manage to sneak into the hotel alright, but are eventually caught by secret service.  Sue, however, recognizes them hauls them into the the hotel room.  Sue wants to know what’s going on - and Brittany lets slip that they were planning to blackmail her.  Sue claims there’s nothing interesting going on other than she’s trying to work across the aisle to get legislation passed for people with disabilities.  Santana doesn’t necessarily believe that’s the full story - but they leave anyway.

Meanwhile, Tina confronts Artie to make a truce.  She tells him that she hates fighting with him, especially since he’s been avoiding her.  Artie reluctantly tells her that she was right - that his now ex-girlfriend Linda was using him to get in his newest film.  They begin to talk, and Tina admits, that while her long distance relationship is going fine, her life feels hollow without him in it.  Arite tells her that he’s missed her, too - and the two of them make up.  Artie then tells Tina about a film he’s writing.  The lead role was originally written for Mercedes, but since she’s leaving, Artie wondered if she would take it on.  Tina agrees.  

Blaine takes Kurt to their theater - where he’s says he’s giving Kurt his Christmas present early.  The stage is decorated with fake snow and a Christmas tree, and a picnic layed out for the two of them to enjoy.  Blaine says with all the change happening in their life, and because next year won’t be the same, he wanted to share a few special moments with Kurt just the two of them.  Kurt’s touched, and says while he’s happy where their life is headed - he wants to enjoy just he and Blaine a little while longer, too.  He joins Blaine on stage where the two of them quietly enjoy their meal, and their company.

Sam throws Mercedes a Christmas-slash-Tour-Kick-Off 60’s themed party - where everyone shows up to do a gift exchange, and where Mercedes goes around the room and tells everyone that she loves them and goodbye (for a short while).  Afterwards, Mercedes and Sam have their own special moment together.

On her way home, Santana spots Sue again at the hotel, and this time she notices Sue give the senator a quick kiss.  Santana’s quick to take a snapshot - happy to finally have some leverage with Sue - and knows some young girls who would benefit from having a generous benefactor such as Sue.  Santana wishes herself a Merry Christmas as the episode ends.

 

**Episode 11.14: The One With All the Resolutions**

Rachel, Santana, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and Artie are all hanging around Rachel’s apartment during a snowstorm.  (Jesse’s stuck at work, Tina’s at her own home, and Brittany managed to get to her own home.)  They’re bored and cooped up and it’s starting to take its toll.  Artie says it reminds him of back when they were in college and they all once lived in one place.  He gets out his camera and says he’s now making a mini-documentary about people in their late twenties stuck with each other for what could be days.  

Santana suggests they play some sort of game to pass the time, but Rachel doesn’t want to.  The pregnancy is beginning to affect her, and all she wants to do is lounge around.  On top of that, Rachel states she’s already broken her New Year’s Resolution to stay on a strict diet that will help her not gain a lot of weight during the pregnancy, but was craving foods that keeps her off the diet.  Santana is annoyed that Rachel is always talking about how pregnant she is - and is really not looking forward to another six months of Rachel complaining.  She tells Rachel that her New Year’s resolution should be to stop talking about being pregnant.  

Blaine (who is sitting on Kurt’s lap) jumps in and tells Santana that she should just deal with being stuck there with them - and that maybe she could try being nice for her New Year’s resolution.  Santana jumps in and states that of course he’d take Rachel’s side – and really, the two of them should give each other space because it does feel like college again.  

Sam, who has been super mopey since Mercedes left for her tour, interrupts stating that he’s decided he’s giving up knitting and that he’s going to maybe try doing something more physical - like learning karate in his spare time – to which Santana snaps at him, stating that he needs to just pick a project and stop whining.  

Artie, delighted that this is all going getting on film has a proposition for all of them – he says for a limited New Year’s resolution - each of them has a challenge for the time they’re snowed in, and offers them fifty bucks each if they can adhere to it.  Rachel can’t talk about being pregnant, Santana has to not be mean, Kurt and Blaine can’t touch each other, and Sam has to stick with one project.  Thinking they’ll all be making easy money, they agree.  

The time goes relatively slow.  They try to play board games (Santana suggests Twister - which is automatically vetoed down by Kurt and Blaine.)  Rachel keeps going to the bathroom - but doesn’t say why, while Santana has to bite her tongue when she loses three board games in a row. Meanwhile, Sam is glued to the desktop - in an attempt to learn Italian.  Eventually the snow lets up and they respectively head home.  

They next day, they all demand that Artie give them their money, to which Artie replies that they’ve all failed the resolutions and he has proof.  He plays his video.  Sam is the first out – as Artie takes a second when Sam leaves the computer to show that Sam hasn’t been just learning how to speak Italian - but a dozen other things, such as how to put together a car, how to make your own raft, and basic martial arts.  Sam doesn’t even try to cover it up - stating that he has a hard time concentrating on one thing, and hands Artie over the money.   Santana’s next - as the video plays of her screaming into the phone about the pizza delivery guy not being able to deliver pizza in a blizzard.  Santana snarks that she didn’t realize she had to be nice to everyone, but still gives him the money.  Then Rachel is caught, alone in the bedroom, talking to the baby, and telling it how happy she is to be carrying a child, even if it’s for someone else.  Rachel says technically she wasn’t actually talking to anyone - but Artie asks her to hand over the money anyway.  

Last is Kurt and Blaine - as Artie brings in the camera to where the bathroom door is open a sliver, and you can hear moaning, and their bodies sliding together.  Kurt gets indignant and tells him to turn off the video, calling gross invasion of privacy - while Blaine asks for a copy of the tape.  They both give him the money.  

[Missing: Brittany, Tina, Mercedes]

 

**Episode 11.15: PDA**

Blaine and Brittany are riding the subway home one evening when they notice a couple of younger gay kids holding hands.  And older gentleman begins to make a stink about how the country is going downhill – insinuating that the gay kids are what the problem is.  Brittany gets upset by this and begins to yell at the older gentleman - to which Blaine thinks maybe she shouldn’t get involved.  Brittany tells Blaine that they should get involved so the kids feel safe - and because the older gentleman is an asshat.  

By the time they get home, Brittany say she’s tired that simple PDA is still getting them weird looks, and wants to do something more proactive.  She encourages Blaine to help her out - and the two of them set out to make a special video – seeking out willing members of the LGBT community to show that PDA can be simple and loving and that they shouldn’t be ostracized for doing the same thing all the straight people are doing.  The more they interview people, the more they learn about LGBT history, youth, and how much the community has grown since even they were in high school.  Both Blaine and Brittany are proud of the video - and have a special viewing part for when it’s uploaded with their spouse and LGBT friends.  

Wanting to show how much he love and misses her - Sam, with the help of Rachel, has his students put together a video of love songs that he can send her.  Mercedes is touched - and in her next show - she dedicates a special song to him.

Tina’s having a fun time with her costars on the set of Artie’s film.  She’s have a good enough time that she’s missed a couple of Skype dates with her long distance boyfriend, Jon.  When Jon finally gets a hold of her - he seems worried - but she tells him that she’s happy for the first time in a long time.  He wants her to be happy, too, but he still feels something’s off.  At the end - Jon shows up at her doorstep.  

Meanwhile, Santana helps Kurt babyproof his apartment.  Kurt takes it as an opportunity to ask Santana if she’s interested in helping publize the opening of the new theater – and that they’d pay her nicely for it.  Santana is flattered, and agrees to do so.  

 

**Episode 11.16: Chivalry is Not Dead…but Someone Is**

Tina’s thrilled to see that her long distance boyfriend, Jon show up on her doorstep.  At first things seem to be fine – Tina takes him to the set where she’s doing Artie’s film, and then takes him around New York – since he’s only ever been a few times.  But after a few days, Tina notices that he’s acting distant.  Fearing for the worst - Tina asks what’s going on.  Jon says that he cares for her deeply - but things might be changing.  He’s been offered a job in Japan - and wonders if she might go with him.  

Tina is intrigued by the idea - and talks it over with her friends.  Everyone is happy for whatever she chooses - except Artie.  Tina claims that he’s upset because if she moves away, she won’t be apart of his film, and they’ll have to recast.  Artie says it’s not that at all – but that he’ll genuinely miss having his best friend around – which causes Tina to reconsider.  Later, after Tina has had some time to think it over - she tells Jon that while she cares for him deeply, she’s not ready to move to another country with him.  And as much as it pains both of them to do so, they break up.  After he leaves, Tina goes to Artie, who comforts her as she breaks down.

Rachel is complaining to Jesse that the pregnancy is beginning to wear her out.  Jesse doesn’t believe it’s that bad since she’s cut down her activity to only things that are necessary to do.  Rachel cannot believe Jesse’s being so obtuse - and gets him to agree to wear a pregnancy pad to simulate what she’s going through.  If he can make it through a week - she’ll stop complaining.  Jesse only lasts three days when he vows never to doubt Rachel again.  

The closer the theater is to being done, the more Kurt and Blaine are snipping at each other.  It gets to the point where they have a blowout fight over the types of curtains they want the theater to have - when Blaine storms out.  Elliott - who’s been working with them the whole time, brings them back in so they can talk it out with each other.  Ultimately, they get to the heart of the issue - Blaine doesn’t understand why Kurt has to control every aspect of what goes into the theater, while Kurt feels like decisions keep getting made without his input.  Elliott tells them they’re both little control freaks - but reminds them they need to talk things out with each other instead of getting mad first.  

It’s a reasonable solution - but then Kurt worries about how they’ll be as parents if they can’t even get a theater up and running without arguing.  Elliott says he’s not worried about them being parents – since he’s noticed they’ve been talking a lot about it, and have been seemingly on the same page about their future parenting techniques.  The problem, as Elliott sees it, is that instead of thinking of the theater as something that’s both theirs - they’re thinking individually on it.  They both apologize to each other - Kurt stating that the theater is partially Blaine’s responsibility - and he did intend for the both of them to share duties on it, while Blaine says that he tried to get too involved when he knew this was ultimately Kurt’s pet project.  They both agree, with Elliott’s help, to do a little more listening and a little less flying off the handle.

Over Skype, Mercedes tells Sam that there’s a bartender in Nashville that looks just like him.  Sam gets increasingly jealous, as Mercedes (over the course of a few days) tells him that he owns the bar, and that he’s a good country singer as well.  Sam doesn’t believe she’s telling the truth - but then Mercedes takes a photo of her and him and sends it to him.  She jokes that she’ll have him go on tour with her - to which Sam says that that will definitely not happen.  Mercedes assures him she doesn’t have to worry about Bartender Sam - as she wouldn’t trade in original Sam for anything.

 

**Episode 11.17: Apple**

It’s Rachel’s last performance before she takes a leave to have the baby.  She’s feeling rather emotional about the whole thing – everyone goes out to see her last show.  Afterwards, Rachel decides not to go out to the afterparty, but takes a moment alone with Jesse.  She tells him that she know this isn’t her kid - and that she’s not even biologically related to it, but she’s grown attached to the child.  Jesse’s worried a little bit about her giving it up - but Rachel knows it’s not actually hers.  It’s just given her thoughts about wanting them to start their own family, and that she didn’t think her career would ever allow for it, but now she thinks it might.  Jesse reminds her that he’s on board for whatever she would like to do - whether it’s the two of them or man of them, he’s there for her.  She tells him she loves him.  

Tina is having a hard time since her break up with Jon.  She’s been frequenting a karaoke bar every night, singing incredibly depressing things.  They gang is worried about her, and each of them try to make her feel better in their own way.  But it’s not until Rachel visits her at the karaoke bar and sings Fiona Apple’s Paper Bag with her that she begins to feel better.  One by one, they each add a song, and sing with Tina, until they’re doing an energetic version of Walk the Moon’s Shut Up and Dance.  Afterwards - Tina says she’s still sad - but she’s glad she has all of her friends with her.  

Meanwhile, while on tour, Mercedes meets up with Marley Rose – and talks to Marley about her songwriting career.  Marley admits, it’s not going that far yet, but Mercedes takes one of her songs, and asks if she can do this at a concert.  Marley agrees - and afterwards, Mercedes asks if Marley would want to collaborate on her next album, to which Marley agrees.

[Note - I haven’t been keeping songs in mind for any of these - but for this episode, I do specifically have in mind Fiona Apple’s Paper Bag and Walk the Moon’s Shut Up and Dance]

 

**Episode 11.18: The One Where No One’s Ready**

It’s the night of the premiere of Blaine’s musical Trapped in an Elevator: A Love Story.  Everyone’s over at Kurt and Blaine’s, and there’s only forty minutes before they have to leave for the show.  Blaine’s been ready for an hour - and he’s freaking out because his friends (and family) don’t seem to be as in as much of a hurry as he is.  

Artie and Sam, who spent the night, are busy arguing about whose turn it is playing the video game they were playing.  The arguing gets out of control - and elevates to the point where, instead of getting ready, Sam has stripped down to his underwear.  

Santana and Brittany arrived on time - and both dressed alright, but the boys’ fighting gets intense, and food ends up on Brittany’s dress.  There isn’t time to go back and get a new one, so Brittany comes up with creative ways to cover the stain.  Meanwhile, Blaine asks Santana to call a cab, but she’s too preoccupied with yelling on the phone at a coworker - who’s trying to put out a PR fire, to listen to Blaine’s request.  

Tina and Rachel (and Jesse) arrive late.  Tina’s obsessing over a voice message she received from her ex-boyfriend Jon - unsure of whether it’s a new message or old message.  She keeps freaking out about it - and wanting advice on whether or not to call him.  She does call him, twice, and the second time a woman picks up - which freaks her out even more.  Meanwhile, Rachel is craving something to eat - and decides to cook something for herself, since everyone else is busy, and ends up starting a small grease fire in the kitchen.  

And then there’s Kurt – who is not only taking forever to figure out what he wants to wear – he ends up getting involved in everything that is going on around him.  

Blaine finally loses it - and yells at everyone, including Kurt - who does not take to it well.  Kurt says everyone else can go, but maybe it’ll be best if he stays home - But Blaine is clearly too stressed out at even the suggestion.  Kurt, then, takes charge - tells Artie and Sam to stop screwing around, takes away Santana and Tina’s phones, and tells them to help Rachel clean up her mess, and gives Brittany a nice shawl to wear over her dress.  

Ten minutes later, Kurt comes out of the bedroom looking fabulous - and Blaine just melts.  They head off to the show - which turns out to be a hit.  

 

**Episode 11.19: There’s More Than One**

There are flyers floating around stating that Punk Rachel is giving her last show.  Not wanting to miss the opportunity - the gang goes to the concert to see her because why not?  It’s completely awful, but they all enjoy it anyway, and afterwards Rachel goes to tell her that she enjoyed the show.  Punk Rachel doesn’t say more than ‘yeah whatever’ - and just like that, Punk Rachel leaves their lives forever.  Afterwards, they head out to the piano bar near them, and talk about all the doppelgangers they’ve met over the years.  – Recently, there’s been Punk Rachel, and Chef Sam, and Butch Santana, and Astronomer Brittany – but those haven’t been the only times…

Kurt recalls the time last year when he met his own doppelganger – Uncompromising Journalist Kurt.  It was right after they premiered the LGBT version of Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf the previous year.  The show received rave reviews - and Kurt’s performance in particular was praised.  Except for one journalist, who wrote a scathing review of the show and of him.  Blaine had told Kurt not to even worry about it - and Kurt wouldn’t have, if the journalist hadn’t decided to come back another night with again to say less vicious things about the show, and more about him.  Kurt decided to find this guy and tell him off properly – and managed to get a location.  Kurt walks right in - intent to tell the guy off, but when he arrives, he finds that the journalist question looks exactly like him – only – smarmier.  Kurt’s so stunned by this that he can barely speak.  When the journalist sees who he is - he just rolls his eyes, not expecting Kurt to say anything.  Kurt leaves in shock, and decides not to question the ordeal any further.

Santana says she knows of Artie’s doppelganger.  Artie pleads with her not to tell the story, but she does anyway.  A few years earlier, as a joke, Santana bought Artie some porn for his birthday.  To their surprise they found 70’s-stache Pornstar Artie - which Artie claims is the most horrifying thing he’s ever seen.  Santana, clearly delighted by the whole thing, decided to see if Pornstar Artie had more films – and alas, he had a multitude.  Even better - you can see Pornstar Artie live at a local, gay strip joint – so Santana hijacks Artie for a trip.  They end up going to the strip joint three time before they see him – actual Pornstar Artie in the flesh.  And they end up staying longer because Santana is pretty impressed by his moves.  Artie says he never wants to speak of it again.

Tina recounts that they’ve all seen Mercedes’s doppelganger before - it was Barista Mercedes - and she worked at the coffee shop not far from the loft.  Tina says she remembers it pretty well - because Sam was super confused about it.  And that Barista Mercedes seemed to have a crush on Blaine - and would always be giving him extra cookies and stuff.  And that there was one time that Sam thought Blaine and Mercedes were having an affair - and it ended up blowing up at the coffee shop.  And then Mercedes arrived, and Sam became even more confused.  They all have a nice laugh over that one - and hope that Barista Mercedes is doing okay, since the coffee shop closed the next year.

That pretty much wraps it up - until Brittany brings up that Blaine doesn’t have a doppelganger.  Blaine says that’s okay - there doesn’t have to be a double of everyone.  Brittany says that’s not true - it’s the way of the universe, everyone has a mirror image somewhere.  Blaine gives a little shudder at that.  But they all head home without further mention of it.  

Blaine confides in Kurt that the first weekend he came to New York to see Kurt, he ran into his doppelganger.  He was getting a cab when this guy decided to jump in at the last second with him.  They were both headed to the airport, so they could both take the cab.  Startling Blaine, the guy looked just like him - except that his hair was less gelled, and he wore glasses.  As the cab pulled away from the curb, a dozen or so police cars and an ambulance flew by them in the other direction.  Blaine didn’t think anything of it until the cabby turned on the radio, and the stations were all playing the same bulletin about a brutal batch of murders that were discovered at a nearby hotel.  Blaine recognized the hotel name because he had just walked by it to get the cab.  When the announcer started giving details for the suspect - he got chills.  He noticed his doppelganger staring at him very creepily - with one finger placed over his lips.  That ended up being the longest cab ride he ever took - and he raced out of there to get lost in the crowd when he reached the airport.

Kurt says he doesn’t believe the story - to which Blaine retorts it’s true, though he could be lying, and he could be Murder Blaine himself - who decided to kill off both the real Blaine and the cab driver that day…  Kurt suddenly becomes a little unsure, then thinks about it.  He asks Blaine, if it was his first weekend in New York - what also happened that weekend.  Blaine gives him an odd look - then replies that that was the weekend they broke up, worst weekend of his life.  Kurt’s relieved, but still checks to see if Blaine’s birthmarks are correct as they head to bed that night.  

 

**Episode 11.20: Existential Crises**

Rachel’s been nominated for an Tony.  She tries to play it cool, but she can’t help but incredibly excited about it – this is what she’s worked her whole life for.  She gets plenty of phone calls - from her mom, from Will Schuester, from people she hasn’t heard from in a long time.  She even gets, surprisingly, a short message from Cassie July of all people congratulating her.    The day of the Tony’s there’s a party at her and Jesse’s home (thrown by her dads), while she and Jesse go to the actual Tony’s.  And, of course, she wins the Tony – and it’s everything she had hoped it would be.

Later that night, after the party has died down, Rachel and Jesse have a quiet alone moment.  Rachel says she’s happy – happier than she’s ever been.  And she really wants to take in the moment.  But there’s a strangeness to the feeling.  She’s now gotten the one thing she’s always wanted - where does she go from there - now that she doesn’t have a specific goal to achieve.  Jesse laughs, and tells her she’ll come up with a goal at some point - but for now they can enjoy having an open road.    

With the baby on the way soon, Burt and Carole come to New York to help get things set up.  It’s a nice time – and Burt gives some great fatherly – which he’s happy to pass down.  Kurt’s a little worried about being a dad – thinking that Blaine’s more a natural at it.  But Burt knows he’ll be fine – because he’s a lot like his mom, and his mom freaked out when they were going to have Kurt - but she managed to do a great job.  Burt also shares some stories about how Kurt was a kid - as tells them both to prepare for a possible mini Kurt.  (They admit they mixed the sperm together - so it could end up a mini Blaine!)  

Blaine meanwhile, as much as he loves Burt and Carole, can’t stop thinking about his own family.  He’s told his mom about it - but hasn’t spoken to his dad in the past few years.  Kurt encourages him to call his dad - maybe just telling his dad he’ll be grandpa might be a step in the right direction.  Blaine picks up the phone, and calls.  

Mercedes returns from tour - and Sam is thrilled to see her again.  The two have a joyous reunion, but it’s cut short by her producers wanting to see her quickly.  She feels like she doesn’t get a chance to slow down, as the album promotion continues, and she’s suddenly wanted in a lot of different directions.  Sam’s being super supportive, but it almost feels like she hasn’t returned at all.  She wants to tell her producers that she wants a break - but that is when they tell her they want her to do a World Tour.  

Artie and Tina have wrapped the movie - and it’s already been entered in a film festival.  Artie is super excited about it - and when he gets the news, he and Tina go out to celebrate - which turns out to be more like a date.  At the end of the night, Artie kisses Tina, and they’re both surprised by the sudden romantic reprisal.  

Brittany is told by her costar Mary Hollaran that Mary is leaving for Australia to go on a spiritual tour of the homeland.  (She doesn’t exactly specify what she’s talking about.) But because of this - the webseries can’t continue with just Brittany - and Brittany begins to freak out.  That web series is her life, and she doesn’t know what to do without.  Santana steps up - and reminds Brittany how much she helped Santana out when Santana felt lost about not having direction in her job.  She tells Brittany that they can find a new costar - or maybe this is a chance to find something new for Brittany to do - it’s now up for her to decide.

 

**Episode 11.21: Disco Didn’t Die, It Was Murdered**

[An AU-ish Episode]

The episode starts of in reality – Kurt’s theater is almost finished, and as a way to celebrate, he invites everyone over to the theater so Kurt can host a variation on his murder mystery dinners - a musical murder mystery that they’ll play out for themselves.  Everyone’s set for the evening, when Cooper Anderson arrives - in town because he wants to start being a good uncle early, and asks to be a part of the murder mystery – insisting that he’s the detective.  Kurt reluctantly gives in on this.  

[As they start the play, the scene shifts to a more AU-ish setting of 40s noir.  And plays out as if it were a real murder mystery.  All the music is in the style of 40s genre pop covers - or all Post Modern Jukebox songs.  I’m pretty sure Cooper would do great singing PMJ’s version of All Star.]

Cooper’s inner monologue narrates that he’s a detective, who comes to this hotel after a long day of drinking and love making and stopping bad guys.  (Cooper keeps ad libbing and making up back story - to which Kurt’s fourth wall breaking voice interrupts telling him to stop changing his script.) Anyway, Cooper was just wanting a night off when he walked into the hotel full of seedy characters but he can’t always get nice things.  

It’s not long before there’s a first victim – an up-and-coming actress - Tina.  (Tina breaks the fourth wall - claiming she’s upset that she’s the first one dead.)  Detective Cooper decides to shut down the lounge so that they can interview everyone to figure out who the murder is.  

Jesse and Rachel play an socialite and heiress respectively, flaunting all of their shadily earned money.  Santana is the hotel owner - known for having mob connections.  Brittany is the barkeep and knows everyone’s secrets.  Artie is a mad-scientist willing to share his science discoveries with the highest bidder.  Mercedes is a lounge singer, who has aspirations of being famous one day.  Sam runs the security for the hotel, and is known to let things slip by.  Kurt is a fashion morgal with shady beginnings.  And Blaine is the mysterious piano player.  

Cooper is tries to find out who did it, and what their motive is, but he’s notoriously bad for playing the game.  One by one, the other players are killed off, until there are only three left - Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel.  And Cooper suggests wild guess after wild guess as to who is responsible for the murders.    At one point, Cooper suggests that Tina was faking her own death and she is the real murder (to which Tina likes - but Kurt says that’s not possible, so he needs to try again.)  Cooper only has one guess before the murderer wins so he goes into a long soliloquy (like detectives normal do) determining who did it – and lands on Rachel.  He’s wrong, though, it’s actually Blaine.  

But before Blaine can claim victory, and reveal his motives, Rachel goes into labor.  The episode shifts back to reality as everyone gets excited about Rachel having the baby.  

 

**Episode 11.22: Someone’s Going to the Emergency Room, Someone’s Going to Jail**

Rachel is indeed in labor - and when they get to the hospital, they find that it’s not going to be a quick birth.  Kurt’s overly anxious - and yells at the staff when he’s at first not allowed to be in the room with Rachel.  Once in, he is kind of all over the place – crowding Rachel, making sure she’s okay.  Rachel has to send him out.  Mercedes is there to comfort him - and walks him around the hospital, while he talks about how hard it is not to have any control over this part of the process.  And then starts worrying about all the possible things that could go wrong.  Mercedes calms him down and tells him that he just has to have faith that everything will be alright.  

Meanwhile - the hours drag on through the night.  Cooper is still around - driving everyone crazy - until he hooks up with one of the nurses - who takes him home.  Very early the next morning, Cooper comes back freaking out, holding a dead bird.  He doesn’t explain how, but he has somehow managed to kill the nurse’s pet bird.  Cooper doesn’t want the woman to know, and enlists Blaine and Sam (Sam who’s excited to have one last BLAM adventure) to buy a new one and replace it without the nurse knowing.  Blaine is not in the mood to be dealing with Cooper’s shenanigans, but agrees to help so it’ll stop Cooper from causing any more trouble.

They eventually do fine a replacement bird, and Cooper takes them over to the woman’s apartment. [Cooper can’t just ring - because apparently, the night didn’t go well, and he doesn’t want to confront her.]  When she leaves (for the grocery story) they try to get in through the window, but a neighbor calls the cops.  Blaine and Sam are arrested, while Cooper was able to sneak away with the new bird.  Blaine is freaking out having to go to jail, especially pissed off that it’s keeping him from the birth of his daughter.  They call Cooper to get them out, but Cooper is too preoccupied with the bird - and says he’ll get them out when he gets rid of the bird.

Cooper enlists Brittany and Santana.  The woman is at home again - and Santana pretends to be a salesman of beauty products while Brittany replaces the bird.  Once it’s done, they get Blaine and Sam out of jail.  Sam says it’s a good thing they’re going to a hospital because Blaine is probably going to murder Cooper.  

Meanwhile, Tina and Artie, needing something to do, find places in the hospital to hook up - since they just got back together.  They end up in a janitor’s closet, but their fooling around knocks down a bucket onto Artie’s head - and they have to get to the emergency room, where Artie finds out he has a concussion.  

Rachel eventually has the baby, and Kurt and Blaine marvel at becoming dads.  They name her Katharine Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, and everyone loves her at first sight.  

 

**Episode 11.23: Everything’s Great**

A week later - and Rachel is slowly beginning to feel like herself again.  Jesse asks her if she’s plans on heading back to Jane Austen Sings! When she’s fully recovered - but Rachel isn’t sure she wants to.  The girl who took her place is doing great, and Rachel thinks she might be ready for something new.  Jesse hopes so - because he’s just had a new opportunity come his way - producing and directing a play over in London.  Rachel has to think about it - New York has really become her home, but eventually tells Jesse that she’s ready to venture out to new things - just like she had all those years ago when she left Ohio for New York.

Burt and Carole, who’ve been staying with Kurt and Blaine, finally decide to leave.  For the first time, the new parents are fully alone with their daughter, and the full realization that they are parents kind of hits them hard.  Making things difficult is that Katie doesn’t want to sleep - and they begin attempting everything, from Kurt reading from his countless parenting books, to Blaine calling up the pediatrician. And on top of that - they’re trying to balance work related that aren’t stopping because they now have a child.  They have a WTF are we doing moment - as they wonder if they can ever figure it out but  eventually, they’re able to sing Katie to sleep, and joke that Katie was just testing them as parents.  They realize they’re gonna spend a lot of time being tired - but when they look at her, they know she’s worth it.  

Mercedes is being pressured into making a decision about the World Tour.  She sits down with Sam, where they talk out their options.  She doesn’t want to leave Sam alone for another four months, but Sam says he’s willing to come with her.  Mercedes feels bad - and says she doesn’t want to keep compromising his life for her dreams.  Sam says it’s his dream to be with her.  Mercedes, touched, says he can come on the World Tour and that afterward maybe they can make their permanent home their place upstate - that way when Mercedes is not on tour, she can have a seclusive recording studio in the country, so Sam can feel at home, too, and so they can have a nice place to raise their kids.  

Artie and Tina go to the film festival.  The film doesn’t win any awards, but Artie is offered an assistant director position on a major film - which will shoot in Vancouver.  Tina says she wants to go with him.  Artie tells her he’s not going to let her follow him just because they’re together again.  Tina tells him it’s not for him – that she’s come to some realizations that she hates her job, and maybe she isn’t supposed to be a performer – so she’s going to have him teach her everything he knows about filmmaking, and she’s going to try to do things behind the scenes now.  

Brittany says they should start interviewing people to be her new cohost, so Santana sets up auditions.  No one, however, is clicking with Brittany - and Brittany fears it might be the end of her show.  Mary Hollaran comes back from Australia to visit - and offers to use her connections with Hollywood to find Brittany a new cohost. What ends up happening, however, is that they sell the show to a network, which develops a TV show out of the premise, which stars Brittany.  Santana is fully on board, as there will be plenty of rich people who will need her services.  

 

**Episode 11.24: Mr. Schuester of Ohio**

Will Schuester finally getting the expansion to his school, invites everyone back to Ohio for the opening of the new school.  Everyone comes back into town - even some old faces they haven’t seen in a long time.  

While they’re in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine take their daughter to see the newly rebuilt Dalton Academy - which is run by their old friend Trent.  Brittany and Santana visit Santana’s grandmother and Brittany’s parents.  Mercedes and Sam hang out with Will, Emma, and their kids. Artie and Tina visit Coach Beiste.   Rachel and Jesse take a trip to Finn’s grave.  

After the celebration of the opening of the new school, most of them head out for drinks, where they reminisce about old times, talk about thing that have never come up in the past ten years, reveal secrets, and generally catch up with people they haven’t spoken to in a long time.  (Just where has Matt been all these years?!?)   It’s a good night for reflection.  

Before they head out and go their own separate ways, Will asks them to do one final performance - to which they all happily agree to do.  

 

**Episode 11.25: The Constant**

Present Day: Artie is getting ready to go to Canada – excited that he’ll be working on a major film (which is a major MCU film, btw).  He asks Tina if she’s sure she wants to go with him.  She’s sure.  They head to Tina’s work, where she quits her job, stating that she’s tired of playing it safe, and she’s gonna try to make something of herself.  Artie says he’s proud of her, and they share a kiss.  

Flash Forward: Both Artie and Tina are dressed up for an awards show.  At first it seems as though Artie might be winning award, since they are at a director’s award banquet, but it’s really Tina who’s been nominated, and she wins best director of a short film of her own making and her first real big success.  Everyone clams for Tina, and she’s never been so proud of herself.

Present Day: Sam and Mercedes are preparing for Mercedes’s world tour.  Sam almost seems more excited than Mercedes does, and has packed at least a dozen different language phrase books.  Mercedes tells him as great as it is that he’s excited, she’s looking forward to coming home and starting a family with him.  They sell their home in NYC, which make the move feel more permanent.  

Flash Forward: Mercedes is working on her new album from her home studio in the country.  You can see multiple Grammys on a case in the background.  Mercedes takes a break and leans against the doorframe leading outside to watch Sam play football with their three boys.  She couldn’t be happier.  

Present Day: Brittany and Santana are packing a car for their road trip out west.  The two share a moment of excitement as they hit the road, and arrive in LA ready to take it on.  

Flash Forward: Santana’s on the set of Brittany’s TV show, which is now an acclaimed hit, watching proudly was Brittany works.  Santana’s phone is going off – one of her many clients is having a melt down, but she takes a moment to just enjoy watching her wife, before dealing with more craziness (which she loves).  

Present Day: Kurt and Blaine are in their apartment.  Kurt’s working on a new design for his fashion line, as well as talking to Elliott on the phone about possible first shows to go in the theater, while Blaine is holding Katie, and trying out melodies on the piano for a new musical.  Their lives are hectic, but as the evening settles in, and they get to be a small family, they enjoy their life.

Flash Forward: Kurt and Blaine are preparing for a one-night only revival of Trapped in an Elevator: A Love Story, which stars themselves - as themselves, which they’re performing for charity.  Included in the audience are Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine’s two daughters, Cooper, and both of Blaine’s parents.  They go out celebrate afterwards.  

Present Day: Rachel and Jesse shut out the lights in their apartment for a final time - and take a plane to London, a place that feels foreign to her as she arrives.  She takes it all in, though,

Flash Forward: In a full circle moment - Rachel is finishing playing Fanny in the West End’s production of Funny Girl.  She is met afterwards by Jesse and their young son – and

Flashback (a week or so earlier): The group is having a final dinner at Kurt and Blaine’s to celebrate everyone going off onto new adventures.  It’s a fun filled evening, though as it ending, Artie points out this might be the last time they will all ever be in the same room.  Mercedes doesn’t think that’ll be true, but it’s a bittersweet realization nonetheless.  Rachel brings it around - stating that even if they all go in different (new, haha) directions they’ll always have one constant - the music, which will always bring back the memories.  As the show closes out - Rachel starts them off in one final song – an acoustic version of Don’t Stop Believin’.  

 

**~END SERIES~**


End file.
